User blog:Holokami/Ae'ani
The Ae’ani are the most powerful race in the universe; politically, technologically, militarily, monitarily, and psionically. Each Ae’ani is psychic, and as a race, they’re naturally more gifted with psionics than Humans might ever be. By combining psionics and technology, and using levels of both which might look like magic, they conquered and now rule over hundreds of galaxies, with no sign of slowing down their expansion. History As a species, in its early years, the Ae'ani were much like Humans. They fought wars amongst themselves, had messy politics, and so on. However, unlike Humans, Ae'ani all live for a much, much longer time period, and some never age. Imagine if the greatest thinkers of Human history were all still alive in their prime today? Through the simple fact they live for so long, they grew as a people much more rapidly, making discoveries and advancements at a pace we could only dream of. To show equivalence, in the same length of time it took Humans to reach the bronze age, the Ae'ani were space-faring. Before they were space-faring, the greatest issue the Ae'ani faced was space, food, and water. The gift of long life is a curse in regards to population numbers. It was the greatest test they ever went through. Resisting the urge to war over it, and work peacefully on getting onto other worlds was tough, and they knew it. Minor incursions did occur in this period, and they were so worried about it, nobody had children in the 50 years it took to develop a viable space-expansion plan, and all the technology to do it. After they got into space, it was like great weight was lifted from them, and a breath of fresh air rushed through them. From this moment, nothing was going to stop them. They took control over their entire solar system in less than a decade, developing FTL technology in this time. Like us, there was no other species in their solar system. This is when they met their greatest threat- a species with no speakable name. A species we might know quite well on Earth- small grey humanoids. This species currently held the galaxy for themselves, and were there to subjugate the Ae'ani. Well, the Ae'ani weren't particularly fond of this idea. In the years to come, the Ae'ani fought off this race handily, and broke down all craft they stole from them for materials for their own fleets. It wasn't long before the Ae'ani were rolling over their little grey friends with an unstoppable war machine. A good few hundred years passed before the Ae'ani claimed the galaxy for themselves, and unlike their little grey predecessors, didn't subjugate everybody. It was a case of "Life with us is just better, so sign up to our empire today! (See in store for more details, free cookies for every new entrant. Terms and conditions apply.)" The reason the Ae'ani don't ring tight nooses around the necks of other species, and force them to fall in line to their society is simple. To the Ae'ani, every other species is "simple", they can easily predict what other races will do with little effort, like ants in an antfarm. Of course, the Ae'ani were never idiots, and after their galactic senate was formed, they began to explore the galaxy, and classify every species, for educational purposes mainly, but also to see if any had the potential to rise to high stages of evolution. It in this time the Ae'ani found out about the psychena, after coming across a lonely being on a lonely planet. This being was very out-of-place on that planet, and felt like nothing they had ever seen before. The conversations between the Ae'ani and the psychena were long, indepth, and eye-opening. The Ae'ani knew they were all psionic in nature, but had never even imagined a world like Psychena. Curious, they begged the psychena to teach them how to travel there. A small team went to Psychena, and what they experience fundementally changed the views of the Ae'ani as a whole. A world without restriction, co-existence without order, freedom without conflict... It was "close to perfection". They saw their own position in the grand order of things, and wished to better themselves. They wished to learn everything there was about the universe with their own eyes. This mission coincided with the need to spread, to make more room for themselves as a race. And this was the birth of their intergalactic empire. However, despite how peaceful this may seem, there's something the Ae'ani are feared for. "Unclean" races. Races that are beyond help, even beyond the help of nature and evolution are not welcome by the Ae'ani, and if there's no higher race to defend them (or claim ownership), they're exterminated without remorse. This includes civilisations that the Ae'ani know are doomed to kill themselves off. Even if it's a war 100,000 years in the future that leads to the death of their species, even after being included in the Ae'ani empire, the Ae'ani treat this as "unmitigated failure" and wipe them out, unless that race is meant to provide something important to the rest of the universe. Races that get too warmongery aren't wanted either. They're first given a verbal warning to "grow up", if that doesn't stop them, they're given a nasty slap on the wrist (in the form of a planet-destroying battleship parked at their front door), and if that doesn't deter them, they're annihilated, in a very harsh three-strikes system. Races can redeem themselves by learning and growing. In fact, the Ae'ani actual treat races that better themselves more highly than races that are just good to begin with. 'First Contact with Earth' The Psychic Wars on Earth, and the birth of the Absolute Psionic, Lumi Faraday, and Absolute Inversic, Nita Flores got the Earth a lot of attention from the Ae'ani. Our galaxy though, is quite far away from their empire. WIP Racial Traits The Ae’ani are very Human-like beings in their appearance, the only strikingly different features are the unusually coloured eyes and hair, and pointed, elf-like ears. On average, the Ae’ani are around 6” taller than Humans. The Ae'ani live for a very long time compared to Humans. If an Ae'ani isn't born, or doesn't choose, to be immortal, then they will live for around 100,000-120,000 years. Every individual of the Ae’ani is psychic, and they all possesses a high level of brain function/capability. Their physical condition is also great, each Ae’ani possessing at a minimum a Peak Human Condition, and all possessing a Regenerative Healing Factor to Supernatural Regeneration. Politics 'Ruling Structure' At the top of the Ae'ani is the Emperor, or A'ane, is surrounded by his Supreme Senate of High Chancellors, the E'ane, from each galaxy. Each of the High Chancellors is the centerpiece of the Galactic Senate of their respetive galaxy. The Galactic Senates are formed from representative from every planet/race in the Galaxy. (Well, races that joined the Ae'ani empire.) Above the Emperor there is only the Goddess-Empress, A'ana A'shada. 'Interracial Policy' The Ae'ani are the most feared race in the universe because of their views on how the universe should be. When the Ae'ani find a new race, using a combination of psychic power and computing power, they look at the future of that race. If that race is doomed to kill itself off, or die off, or simply loliga around the cosmos picking fights with others, and in all cases doesn't create anything useful to the rest of the universe, the Ae'ani will eradicate it, not needing "failures" in their quest for perfection. If after being kept alive, and helped to live longer than they should have, that race would produce something that brings all closer to perfection, or would become useful in a situation in the future, or even simply grow-up and become an upstanding member of the universe, the Ae'ani intervene. They invite them to join their empire, and if you refuse, well, the Ae'ani will still intervene in saving your doomed race, and come to ask you again every so often. It has been known for the Ae'ani, on the odd occasion, to wipe out races that warred so much it made them "sick". In the Ae'ani's eyes, redeeming yourselves as a race from a failure to helpful/civil, with or without the Ae'ani, is highly respected. Bettering yourself is a principle the Ae'ani hold close, and the Ae'ani respect those that manage it. However, if a race would be too reliant on the ae'ani to do anything, it too is a failure. To those in the empire, after their "purpose has been fulfilled". As long as they behave and don't start shooting and stabbing others (or in a couple of the more tense cases, sneeze in the wrong place), they'll be fine, and can enjoy the life of luxury brought to their people. If they do annoy the Ae'ani, they'll be eradicated. This is what makes the Ae'ani monsters in the eyes of most- they eradicate enitire races out of preference. Culture The Ae'ani culture is a very complex one, while it might appear like a utopian race full of freedom, when you look deeper, there is a strict, underlying level of social conduct, hierarchy of respect, and a very low opinion of every species that isn't Ae'ani, Psychena, Astralan, or at a stage of evolution and civilization they deem "acceptable". 'Racial Classifications' They classify every species they come across in terms of: *'Intelligence' - The level of intelligence, and capability of the brain, on average, of that species. For instance, insects and wild beast score very lowly on this. *'Internal Peace' - How well does the species currently get along with itself? Does it still fights wars with itself? Can it accept the views others of its species may believe? Is crime, especially petty crime, still prevalent? *'Psionic Ability' - How powerful and capable, on average, is the species psionically? (Spiritual ascendance/perfect is simply a psionic ability, so that is put here.) *'Technology' - How technologically advanced is the species? *'Knowledge of the Universe' - How much does the species know about the universe outside the atmosphere of its own planet? How much does the species know of, and understand about, physics, biology, psionics, and mathematics? There are more things they use to aid their classifications, but those are the primary ones. As for the classifications themselves: *The Ae'ani put the Psychena at the highest on this list, a classification of Aru'ja; this meaning something along the lines of "Ones close to perfection". The Ae'ani believe perfection is the ultimate goal of all species, through the body, mind, spirit, and technology, or what the Ae'ani call "the four aspects". **However, the incident involving Scrios is always a cause for contention. *The Ae'ani put themselves at a classification of Aru'vala; this meaning something along the lines of "Mastery of the four aspects". *However, we Humans have a classification of "Turu'tara"; this meaning something along the lines of "Children listening to tales of adults, but squabbling over petty things." Not a very high classification, but one which acknowledges we might get somewhere, assuming we don't kill ourselves off first. 'Clothing' WIP 'Entertainment and Relaxation' From the outside, it might seem that ae'ani entertainment is blowing up stuff in space, but that isn't the case. The Ae'ani have many things we might find familiar: Comedy, sports, theatre, art, dance, singing, games (digital and table top), e.t.c.. Psychic Combat is also a big deal in Ae'ani society, as they believe that it relieves internal tensions in an organised format. One thing you will notice a lot in ae'ani society is "ae'pwa" (ɑ:pwæ), the major type of relaxation. What is it? Doing nothing at all. Generally including sitting down watching entertainment, lying down watching entertainment, or sitting/lying down chatting to others, who're sitting/lying down. Ae'ani also do shopping during ae'pwa. Ae'ani wear ae'pwa'ch during this time (see clothing above), and you will generally notice it a lot. Even casual clothes aren't worn during ae'pwa. Ae'pwa'ch are plain white dresses and robes. 'Ana'i'm' The ana'i'm, or "the Blessed", are the name of the female ae'ani who reside on the jungle moon of sha'ostra. They are the harem of the Goddess-Empress herself. They live there not only to study the teachings of perfection more closely then anyone, so they may guide others, but are there for sexual or otherwise romantic relations with A'shada. There are currently 468 ana'i'm, and they live in a village in the sacred jungles of sha'ostra. In order to become an ana'i'm, one must first be chosen for invitation by A'shada or her advisors, the emperor and his advisors. Every 40 ae'ani years (121 earth years), the invitations are sent out, typically four at the most. Those who receive these invitations are in no way obligated to accept them, and nothing will ever be held against them for refusing. The invitation leaves nothing secret about what is expected of you. If you accept the invitation, you have an ae'ani year to begin your journey to sha'ostra. Once there, you, and any belongings you brought, will be shown/taken to your new room. There you will be introduced to a head ana'i'm, who will further explain your duties, and hand you an ana'i'm necklace. The new ana'i'm are then, over the next two weeks, taught by the head ana'i'm things about, well, sleeping with A'shada, as well as beginning their teachings of perfection. The necklaces each ana'i'm wear are special devices. When A'shada wants someone, her mood will be assesses, and the jewel of the necklace of the person who beat matches her mood will light up, signalling them to go to her. 'Horns' To the Ae'ani, horns are the symbols of wild beast- mindless creatures who can't form civilizations. This belief stems from the fact that every life form on their home world that has horns are ferocious, violent beasts that bash around everything else. This means the Ae'ani treat any being with horns as a wild beast. Such beings are called "Bupuku". This belief causes a great deal of contention between them and another space-faring race, who do have horns. 'Importance of Sounds' To the Ae'ani, certain sounds invoke a sense of higher priority and authority. What we call "vowels" top the list. Words that begin with sounds like "Ah", "Ay", "Ih", "Eye", and "Ee" are of great import. Words starting with harsh sounding consonants like "Buh", "Bah", "Puh", "Pah", "Kah", e.t.c. are for lowly import and less worth. 'Quest for Perfection' The Ae'ani, as a species, are searching for perfection. Attaining this "perfection" entails a lot of things, from removing the "taint" of Scrios from their being, to physical/spiritual/mental perfection, to heightening their tehnology to become "perfect"- the technology of gods. It also means creating a perfect universe where "failures" don't exist. This Quest for Perfection is at the heart of their reasons for expanding their empire. Relationships Relationships among the Ae’ani are similar to what we know of here on Earth, but there are ones very foreign to us. Before we look at the relationships of the Ae’ani, let’s remember all the relations people can choose to have among Humans: *Friend, best friend, sworn siblings, boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, and wife. Now, let’s look at the types of relations Ae’ani can choose to have among each other. In ae’ani, the sound "m" (m'an, le'm'on) denotes some type of relation. As with ae’ani ‘words’ though, the sound that comes before it denotes the significance and type of relation. 'Ee’m (i:m) In ae’ani, an ee’m is a friend, the next best thing to family, a’m (ɑ:m). There’s not much to say about this one, everything that makes an ee’m to an ae’ani is close to what makes a friend to us. However, the ae’ani don’t have ‘best friends’ as we do. Friends can become ‘sworn siblings’ however. 'Eh’m (em)' Eh’m are sworn siblings. Typically a friend you’ve known for so long, they become like family, but family you can choose. Becoming eh’ms isn’t difficult, it can be done anytime, anyplace, and can be done by simply verbal establishment. Generally though, it just happens with time. 'I’m (aɪm)' I’m are ae’ani in a romantic relationship. There are no separate words for ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’, the two come together to make a whole- an ‘i’m’. In terms of romantic relations, it stops here. There is no marriage, engagement or equivalent among the ae’ani. Ae'ani have an implicit trust in the ones they love. It's important to know that homosexual relations are also fully accepted among ae'ani, as they can genetically engineer children with ease. They aren't as common as they are in Humans, but they do freely exist without any stigma. It's also really important to know that, since the ae'ani biology can completely remove any genetic defects or dangerous mutations, romantic relations between siblings are accepted as well. However, romantic relations between parents and children, and ae'ani and other species are greatly frowned upon, and any ae'ani caught in those relations are typically labelled an outcast, leading to great difficulties between them and the empire. 'Oar’m (ʊəʳm)' In older ae’ani times, ancient to medieval equivalents, the ae’ani had many battles and wars between families and countries, just like us. A special type of relation started to form. Since ae’ani are all psychic, physical strength didn’t play much of a role. This meant that the female ae’ani were seen as higher than the male ones for the longest time, as they could produce offspring, and nourish them. As such, female ae’ani were seen as the ones that grew and expanded families, and thus their dominance on the land and history. This lead to one easy way of resolving conflicts, or make allies. Two female ae’ani, each of high stature in their families, could become oar’m. Being oar’m is a special type of relationship. It’s not quite marriage, but more than sworn siblings. It’s not romantic, usually, and only exists for strategic benefit. Translated as best as possible, it means “union of houses”. The female ae’ani becoming oar’m are the ones who scribe the details and the contract- the benefits they receive from each others family. The families together would then be oar’a’m, or unified families. An oar'm is signified by each wearing a ring with the symbol of the other family on it. The most important fact about oar'm though is that it transcends generations. If the one of the two that founded the oar'm passes away or reaches a certain age, the ring signifying the oar'm is passed down to the next most significant female of the family, and she may continue or break the oar'm. There are currently oar'm that have been passed through many tens of generations still in existence. Female ae'ani can form more than one oar'm as well. It's incredibly rare to find two becoming oar'm now in the ae'ani, but the oar'm that do exist are still held in high regard, though most use it only as a status symbol. WIP Technology Ae'ani technology is superior to all other technology in the Lumiverse. Technology plays a huge role in Ae'ani society, at it works side by side them in order to maximize the efficiency of their empire. Everything from clothing, to armor, to weapons, to pens, and other machinery functions at a psionic level with each individual, allowing for an incredibly smooth flow. Imagine putting money into a vending machine and all you have to do it think about what you want for it to come out. A computer that writes everything you're saying/thinking down, and even organizes it for you? Ae'ani technology is like that, and even better. It even possesses an artificial intuition, and an incredible level of learning ability. Most Ae'ani are given a single weapon, and that weapon can be modified and such over time, but it will learnt to move and act with it's wielder, and even make actions by itself based on an intuition of what its wielder would do. Outside of the incredible A.I. abilities of Ae'ani technology, what they can do with technology is equally impressive. Just to name a few: *'Astronomical Object Manipulation' *'Biological Manipulation' *'Faster Than Light Travel' *'Force-Fields (Large and Personal)' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Immortality Bestowal': The Ae'ani have what's known as an "Elixir of Immortality". It's a liquid formed from nano-psio-machines which alter the biology of the drinker to become immortal, then the nano-machines dissipate into the body, and cease to be. *'Particle Manipulation' *'Psionic Bio-Tech/Bio-Technology' *'Planet Ships': Ring-shaped ships that literally house planets, with atmosphere, in them. *'Pocket Dimension Creation': Feel like escaping on a custom made holiday? Need an awesome meeting room? *'Star Ships': Ring-shaped ships that literally house small stars in them. *'Teleporters' *'Terra-forming' *'Wormhole Creation' WIP Currently, the main goal of Ae'ani scientists, in an effort to more deeply understand life-force, astral energy, spiritual force, spirits, and souls, is to create a completely artificial life form, including the soul. The Ae'ani also possess computers which can communicate through a combination of quantum mechanics and psionics. Allowing them to send information instantly across any distance, and grant androids artificial telepathy far more sophisticated than anything Lumi Faraday has produced. 'Weaponry' By far, the most impressive part of Ae'ani technology is the weaponry. A lot of creative and scientific prowess was put into each and every weapon crafted, and it's not hard to understand why. The most impressive of all the weapons are the Esa'Ru, the personal weapons owned by significant figures. Here are some examples: *'Aiou'irela': The System Destroyer, The Staff of A'oma. What ever it's called, this staff packs a really, really nasty punch. It's credited with the complete destruction of a few giant stars, a few solar systems, handfuls of planet and moons, and the complete eradication of the entire 100,000 warship-strong fleet of an enemy warrior race in what appeared to be a single motion. The exact mechanisms by which is does this are a closely guarded secret, but being on the wrong end of this weapon is definitely not a place you want to be. **There's one story where A'oma's cousin was taken hostage on an exploration mission. A'oma was ordered to throw her staff into their star so it would be destroyed for the safe return of her cousin. The moment it entered the star, the star just blew away like sand in a storm. "So even nature turns and runs from the Ae'ani." were the last words spoken by her cousin's capture before the rest of the solar system followed suit. Home System WIP Intergalactic Empire WIP Known Ae'ani Goddess-Empress *A'shada, Goddess-Empress of the Ae'ani Empire Royalty *A'oma, Princess of the Ae'ani Empire *A'una, Princess of the Ae'ani Empire Ana'i'm *Sha'taera, the Huntress Oracles *O'ana, the Seventh Oracle Category:Blog posts Category:Information